A Stolen Moment
by KathrynD1993
Summary: A small smutty one-shot between F!Amell and Cullen. First time writing a straight pairing be gentle :D


**A Stolen Moment**

**Dislclaimer: **Dragon Age belongs to Bioware. I own nothing :( **Rating: **M** Warning: **Contains sex. **Pairing: **Cullen/F!Amell **Summary: **A moment between Cullen and Amell before her Harrowing.** Authors Note: **Had this floating around in my head and it wouldn't leave so I wrote it. Unfortunately I didn't have an Amell to use so to speak. Hence I don't really describe her and it is very vague. Anyway if you read I hope you enjoy although it is really just (poorly written) porn without plot.Please forgivepoor spelling and grammar.** Thank you :)**

**A Stolen Moment**

Amell grew anxious. Precious minutes felt like hours, her mind racing as time continued to tick on. _'Where is he?'_ It was a question the mage desperately sought an answer too. Leaning back against the bookshelf worry consumed her. '_Perhaps he's being questioned on what he is doing prowling the corridors at this time of night.' _The mage knew Cullen would crumble beneath an inquisition. He was too honest a man to lie. Amell let out a sigh. The whole meeting had been spur of the moment.

Other mages had been taken to their Harrowing. The woman grew nervous as more of her friends were sent into the fade; their failing resulting in being made tranquil or death if they could not be saved. Her own Harrowing would be soon, Amell held no doubt. That is why she had to speak to him; express her feelings and desires. If an abomination was going to claim her Amell was going to have the only thing she truly wanted.

The door creaked open and Cullen crept in. His footsteps were surprising light as he crossed the stone floor, still clad in his templar armor. Worry was the only expression on his face. "Sorry for making you wait, my lady. I didn't want to be seen."

The mage could understand his concern. If they were caught -even though they had done no wrong per say- both would still face a undoubtedly grievous punishment. Still she was relieved he hadn't back out.

She approached him, cupping his face with the palm of her hand, thumb rubbing across his bearded chin, "Don't apologize." Leaning in Amell pressed her soft lips to his.

Cullen tensed, pulling away despite his heart aching. "We cannot do this. The order dictates..." His quiet words were filled with sorrow.

Amell knew she would have to take the lead. Cullen would not go against the Chantry, against his obligations as a Templar.

Amell pulled him back with both hands lost his is dark blonde hair, her lips pressing tightly against his. She wasn't accepting his plea, the mage knew his longing ran as deep as hers. A feeling stirred between the mages legs as her tongue flicked across his lips.

Cullen was trying to resist, if they were caught it could be a fate worse than death but regardless he allowed her in.

Amell lead the templars tongue in a slow sensual dance, her body pressed tightly to his unwilling to move. She moved her hands down to his, guiding one to her hip and another to cup her breast.

Cullen felt his face flush deeper as his hand cupped the soft mound, her erect nipple poking against the thin robe.

Amell moaned into his mouth when his thumb brushed against the hard peak, shivers ran down her spine to between her legs.

She pulled back, his eyes were glazed over. He was right where she wanted him to be.

Amell moved back so Cullen had a full view. Her slender hands went to the cords of her robe, slowly she started undoing the lacing.

Cullens eyes locked on her digits, he felt paralyzed; unable to look away or object.

Amell let the robe slip down over her shoulder before falling to the floor, her face reddening as she became exposed before him.

"You're wearing to many clothes, my love." Her hands trembled with nerves and excitement as she started to disrobe him.

_'My love..'_ The words made his heart swell. Cullen smashed his lips to the mages, letting all the desire and longing release.

Amell ran her hands over his bare chest, muscular abdomen and back. His training had left his body perfectly chiseled, her desire grew as her eyes feasted on his form. Fingers eagerly reached into the hem of his pants, easing them down as their lips met for another passionate kiss. The mage could feel his erection pressing hard against her stomach. It gave her confidence knowing that he desires her.

Both of them now stood naked before each other, it felt long overdue. Cullen pulled her into a passionate embrace, kissing her with vigor. He could forget about his duty even if it was just for the night.

They continued to kiss as her hand reached down for his hardened length. Cullen inhaled sharply as her fingers brushed him, before firmly wrapping around him. They didn't have time to waste but Amell wanted to make it last.

She began to stroke, slowly at first, eyes locked with his hazel ones. Cullen reached to touch her but she denied.

"I want to pleasure you." Amell whispered with wanton desire.

She knelt before him and continued to stroke. Slowly she pulled to skin back to expose the head, her thumb barely brushing against it before pulling the skin back over.

Cullen felt light headed, the unconscious teasing was becoming to much.

The mage swallowed, exposing the dark pink tip once again. Tentatively she flicked her soft, warm, wet tongue over him.

Cullen head when back, eyes rolling in pleasure.

Her tongue circled agonizingly slow, before taking his length into her mouth.

"Ahhh-" Cullen looked down, watching her head move back and forth, taking him deeper each time, her eyes looking up at him making the act seem so very intimate.

Amell felt the wetness between her legs starting to trickle down the inside of her thighs, her libido growing from giving him pleasure.

She continued to suck him, one hand stroking with the other fondled his balls now feeling empowered with confidence.

Cullens toes began to curl. "I-I'm close," He panted, droplets of sweat now running down his forehead onto his chest. The Templar had never experience anything like this.

Amell began to stroke faster determined to grant him release. She slid his thick length between her soft breasts, rubbing the large mounds against him, soft lips wrapped around the tip.

Cullen cried out and he released, holding Amells shoulders thrusting into her chest and mouth.

The mage did her best to swallow his seed, the white thick semen now dribbling down her chin onto her breasts.

The templar looked down, he felt ashamed for what he had done to her then he noticed her wicked smile, the desire in her eye. _'She is enjoying this?'_

He pulled her upto her feet, tasting himself as he kissed her soft swollen lips.

Amell wrapped her arms around him, walking backwards towards one of the libary tables. "I want you to taste me now." She purred into his ear.

The mage lifted herself onto the table, spreading her legs revealing her arousal to him.

Cullen knelt before her sex which was puffy and moist with desire. He inhaled her honeys scent, before allowing his tongue to explore, his hands now holding her legs.

Amell put her head back as his tongue ran the length of her slit, the muscle gently brushing her sensitive nub.

The mage reached her hand down, using to fingers to pull the hood back that shielded her swollen clitoris. "Lick me here." She breathed heavily, wanting release.

Cullen eagerly obliged, locking his mouth around the hard nub, tongue flicking furiously. He could feel himself becoming hard again.

Amell moved her hands to her breasts and began to tweak her erect nipples, her legs threatening to close around his head as he started to suck her bud of nerves.

She was moaning heavily when he stopped, Amell looked at him bewildered. His face was coated with her nectar, embarrassment washed over her.

Cullen removed his hand from her leg, he ran his index along her slit before pushing into her tight opening.

The mage cried out at the sudden intrusion, not from pain however.

Cullen felt his heart race with panic, fearing he had hurt his beloved before his noticed her hips starting to grind down onto the digit. He continued his ministrations with his tongue, his finger now gently stroking her upper wall. He pushed another in, locking his mouth around her clit and practically humming. His confidence grew as Amell began clench around him, the vibrations driving her to madness. She was panting heavily, grinding her hips into his face.

Cullen threw her into rapture when he nipped the sensitive nub with his teeth a little.

"I'm coming!" She practically screamed the words, her vaginal muscles clamping around his fingers, legs locking around his head.

Cullen let the sense of pride washed over him as the mage came down from her high, a thin layer of sweat now glistening her body.

Amell shot up and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, only one thing was on her mind now. Everything else had been forgotten, she was drove by the most primal desires.

Cullen moved closer, his long erect length running up her moist pink slit, the head pushing against her nub.

Amell lost her fingers in his thick hair, now starting to rock her hips against his, "I want you."

Cullen kissed her sweet lips again, wordlessly saying yes, pulling her down to the edge of the table. He ground himself against her, lips locked in a intense kiss.

The mage reached her hand down, stroking his moistened member before guiding him to her entrance.

The templar met her lips for another kiss as he proceeded to push into her. Amell gasped, trying to relax and adjust to him as Cullen continued to bury himself into her. She moaned continued as he pushed himself into her depths up to the hilt, the pressure was near unbearable; he had to move. He began to rock in and out of her, pulling until only the tip remained in the mage then slowly burying himself in her heat again.

Amells moans became husky as Cullen picked up pace, now holding her legs and ferociously slamming into her. "Take me from behind," She panted.

With great effort Cullen pulled out, allowing Amell to turn onto her front. He entered her swiftly, picking up the pace in no time.

"Ahh..." The mage felt his balls smacking off her swollen clit as he continued to fuck her.

Cullen placed his hands on her hips, now using them to pull himself into her. The templar pounded her furiously, his breaths becoming ragged, sweating dripping down him. He could feel her walls tightening around his member, her sweet nectar now coating his legs.

"Harder, harder! Fuck me harder!" Amell was begging for sweet release.

Cullen granted the mages wishes , his member smashing inot her, grinding against her frontal wall with each powerful thrust. "Maker! I'm going to come!" He panted now struggling to hold himself back.

"Not yet." Amell breathed placing a hand on his abdomen stopping him. "Lie down."

Cullen lay on the table as she asked, his member standing thick and hard. Amell mounted him, placing a sweet kiss on his lips before arching back.

Slowly she rode him, savoring every breath and look between them.

Cullen fondled her soft breasts as she ground down on him, tighten her walls furthering both their pleasure.

The mage locked eyes with his, "I love you." There was more that she wanted to say but that was all that mattered.

Cullen sat up, wrapping his strong arms around her, "I love you too." He locked lips with hers, tongues dancing together while they continued the sensual love making.

Amell ground down on him no longer able to hold herself back. She arched her back as her climax hit, her walls convulsing around him . Cullens hot seed shot out into her , Amells muscles milking his member as he thrust into her heat for the last time.

They stayed in their loving embrace, kissing tenderly, both locking away the treasured moment in memory knowing it may never happen again.


End file.
